


what tomorrow brings

by rook_fern



Series: do not go gentle into that good night [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dad Hank, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, RK1000 - Freeform, Snow, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rook_fern/pseuds/rook_fern
Summary: I know. It's the middle of June. But the game ends in November and there ain't nothing stopping me from writing the most tooth-rotting fluff possible for a New Year's kiss between my two favorite android children.Fight me.





	what tomorrow brings

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It's the middle of June. But the game ends in November and there ain't nothing stopping me from writing the most tooth-rotting fluff possible for a New Year's kiss between my two favorite android children.
> 
> Fight me.

Starlight, glittering and bold against the black tapestry of the night sky, was the first thing Connor saw when he edged open the roof access door. His breath caught in his throat. For a moment, he simply stood halfway through the doorframe, marveling at the pinpricks of white and gold.

A breeze of biting air brought him back to Earth. Connor pushed the door open the rest of the way, not caring that it stuck open when it caught on a clump of icy metal. His boots made a crisp crunch as he made his way towards the roof’s edge. Someone was already there, their dark silhouette haloed by the warm glow given off by Detroit’s lights.

Another breath stuck in Connor’s throat, and he swallowed against it. He ran a haphazard hand through his wind-mussed hair, attempting in vain to slick back the wayward curls. The snow-frosted tips refused to lay flat, and a few strands brushed against his forehead. Connor exhaled softly, and a puff of steam wreathed around his face. Steeling himself, he continued his march forward.

Markus turned towards him as Connor stepped up beside the other android. He met the odd-colored eyes, and Markus’s stoic expression split into an easy grin. Connor mirrored the expression, but his was dim compared to his companion’s.

“Thanks for agreeing to meet me.”

Connor blinked. “Of course.” His hands played with a fraying thread, and he suddenly wished he had brought his coin with him. “Hank was quite adamant that I come, actually. I believe his exact words were:  _ ‘go and see your fucking robot jesus. Sumo’s better company than you anyway’. _ ” The lieutenant’s jab had been said endearingly, and Sumo had snuffled at his owner’s hand in response to his name.

Markus laughed aloud; the noise made warmth flush beneath Connor’s skin, and his lips curled into a lopsided smile.

“I’m glad Lieutenant Anderson holds me in such high regards.” Markus grinned with a flash of teeth. The action crinkled little crow’s feet into place, and the light reflecting in his green and blue eyes grew a bit brighter. The golden glow of the city splashed across his face, bringing each little freckle and blemish to light. Whoever had designed him hadn’t been going for perfection; they had been going for uniqueness. Like a painting, Connor mused, each little imperfection speaking volumes more than something smooth and flawless ever could.

It wasn’t until Markus cleared his throat that Connor realized the air between them had grown tense and awkward with silence, and that he had been staring unblinkingly at his companion for a good twenty seconds.

Connor opened his mouth and snapped it shut in quick succession before he dropped his gaze to the ground. Snow had collected and melted on his boots, leaving dark wet patches on them. His feet were cold and wet, but it didn’t really bother him.

Markus made a humming noise and shifted. Slowly, the revolutionary spoke. “There’s about a minute left.” He said noncommittally.

Connor looked up, catching Markus’s eyes before moving past to stare at the glimmering city lights in the distance. “A minute until what?” He queried.

He startled, his posture going stiff, as Markus’s hand slipped into his own. The other android gave him a gentle tug, shaking him out of the rigid stupor. “C’mon, let’s sit down.”

His pulse suddenly hammering through his head, Connor allowed himself to be lead to a nearby A/C unit. Markus brushed aside the snow that coated it and sat. Wordlessly, Connor followed suit. Their hands were still laced together, and Connor realized the deviant leader’s were warm compared to his own near-frozen ones. Markus cast him a glance, his earlier grin replaced with a worried smile. “This okay?”

“Yeah.” The word was a barely legible croak, and Connor hastily recalibrated his voice box. Markus chuckled softly, and a pout played on Connor’s lips. He opened his mouth to sputter a retort, but Markus was speaking before he could get any words out.

“Ten seconds…”

Connor wasn’t sure what was going to happen in ten seconds, but trepidation flooded his system followed by a very different emotion. It set his thirium regulator to a higher speed, and every bit of him felt jittery and on edge. His fingers squeezed Markus’s with a sudden mind of their own. Anticipation, he settled on. This was anticipation.

Unconsciously, he had set a timer to ten seconds, and the one was flitting down to a zero. In confusion, he looked to Markus. His companion nodded towards Detroit, and Connor followed his gaze.

A deafening bang had him jumping and gripping Markus’s hand tighter. In a heartbeat, the night sky was awash in a spray of color. Pops and crackles sent spirals of gold, green, red, and blue sparks fluttering through the winter air.

Faintly, Connor was aware that his mouth had fallen into a gape, but he was too consumed by the light show to care. Past the ringing in his ears, he could make out Markus’s laughter at his jumpiness.

Another barrage of fireworks was let loose; each thundering roar shuddered through Connor’s chest and stole his breath. A child-like grin had wormed its way to his face, and his eyes were alight with joy. A feeling bubbled in his synthetic lungs and worked its way up his throat. Light peals of laughter escaped him, the unbridled happiness beaming from his grin.

Breathless, Connor turned to Markus, the ghost of a ‘ _ thank you’  _ on his tongue. He was met with the revolutionist’s soft lips pressing into his own, and the words were hastily snuffed out. Surprise made him freeze, and his systems came to a stuttering halt. Slowly, his eyes fluttered shut, freshly-fallen snowflakes catching on his lashes. He didn’t protest when Markus unthreaded their fingers and gripped the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer. Instead, he leaned into the kiss; his fingers, unsure of where to settle, fumbled with Markus’s own coat before curling into the snow-dusted fabric.

Connor was almost disappointed when they broke apart with a muffled gasp. A fiery heat had risen to his face, and his lips tingled like static. Connor blinked several times before he found Markus’s gaze. The android’s face was flush with blue, and the warmest smile was painted on his lips. Sighing softly, Markus rested his forehead against Connor’s.

“Happy New Year, Connor.” Puffs of his breath tickled Connor’s face.

“Happy New Year, Markus.” Connor echoed before leaning in to initiate another kiss. Markus readily complied.

* * *

It was nearing one in the morning. Connor knew he should be heading home soon or Hank would start to worry. He couldn’t find the will to get up, though. At some point in the last hour, Markus had drawn his arm around Connor’s shoulders and tugged the smaller deviant against his chest.

Connor had been hesitant at first, but he quickly settled into the embrace and burrowed his head into the cavity beneath Markus’s chin. With his face angled towards the sky, his eyes roved the stars whenever the pale clouds deigned to clear for a few minutes.

Markus’s chest rumbled beneath him as the deviant leader began to hum. The raspy tune shifted into whispered words as Markus broke into a quiet song; the soft words of  _ Auld Lang Syne  _ washed over Connor. The deviant closed his eyes with a smile, and a blanket of contentment and warmth settled over him.

* * *

Connor was surprised to find Hank sitting at the kitchen table—barely still awake by the looks of it—when he slipped through the front door at half-past one in the morning.

The lieutenant was staring at him, and Connor stared back. “Happy New Year, Hank.”

Hank huffed. “You alright there, Connor?”

“Yeah.”

“He kissed you, didn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

Hank broke into guffaws that echoed around the house. When his laughter tapered off, he wiped a hand over his face and met Connor’s owlish stare again.

“Happy New Year, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will ship Markus with just about anyone within reason, but I will ride this ship til I die. This is my lifeblood now. Expect more in the future. You're gonna get it whether you want it or not.
> 
> Also, I'm as awkward as Connor when it comes to romantic affection, so bear with me. It's not perfect.


End file.
